Not a Freak
by ChopperCrow
Summary: Lutta survived, by transforming last minute into a healthy form. And what great adventures of love and humor await her at the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, where she realises her shapeshifting abilities are something to be proud of.
1. Revival

Yes, I absolutely despise the fact that Lutta died. She was absolutely too awesome to conk out like that. On the other hand, Strix can bump off. Sorry, all Strix fans. 

**Not a Freak**

Chapter One - Revival

Darkness; and light seared into her eyes. The owl blinked, and her surroundings slowly became clear. She was lying in a crumpled heap on an icy-cold floor, with every part of her body screaming of grinding pain. A glance out of the corner of her eyes revealed that she was not injured, but merely in need of rest. Heaving herself up into a standing position, she gazed in wonder how not a single injury had been inflicted on her. She took short and ragged breaths, for her muscles were still aching of the wounds that should have been there.

Her talons were soaked in the puddle of blood in which she stood, slowly going through the process of staining them crimson red. She raised a foot carefully, then gingerly placed it as she attempted to walk. She almost slipped then, for the ground was packed with a layer of pure ice. Turning her head around, she noticed her reflection in the ice walls. It was that of a marvelous Spotted Owl, complete with the signature white patterns in her feathers. A wave of memories flooded her in a surging wash.

All at once, visions of her life flashed before her dark eyes. She was beginning to understand now; who she was, how she was here, and why she had not died. _Hoole had saved me. _The image of the said Spotted Owl had burned itself into her mind, and just before she had truly died, she had managed to shapeshift into one. Surprisingly, her injuries had healed miraculously during the transformation and not a single scar could be seen on her body. _Kreeth would have loved to know about this attribute. _

She sat down awkwardly, not having a perch to rest on. _Kreeth… she used a strange magen to control me. _The thought repulsed her, and yet frightened her at the same time. _Kreeth will make me try to kill Hoole again. _Her dark eyes widened in panic, looking around frantically for the hagsfiend. _Kreeth isn't here. And neither are the owls I saw earlier, including Hoole. _She breathed a sigh of relief, the throbbing finally leaving her being. She pulled herself up, and took flight before her aunt could return to capture her and use her as a tool.

Shaken by the experience of near-death, she had to rely on her own voice for comfort. "Lutta, I am Lutta. I have defied a hagsfiend, survived death and have loved." She chanted, feeling slightly braver. Her pace had picked up, and she was soaring across the ocean rapidly. Suddenly, her eyes took on a glazed look, and she whispered, "I, Lutta, who have defied hagsfiends, survived death and have loved, have also lost."

The relentless ocean threw its salty water at her, tossing and turning. But not only did they not manage to hit her, she was in an owl form. Therefore, she had no fear of drowning as she was not a hagsfiend at the moment. _Where am I heading to? _She questioned her wings, seeing as they followed a course of their own. They stubbornly refused to reply, preferring to keep in in the dark about their hidden destination. Lutta could only hope that they were not under the influence of Kreeth, taking her back to the hagsfiend's cave.

She drifted on the sea breezes, unsure of what fate had in store for her ahead. It was marvel enough that she was able to live, much less worry about her future. _An island. _A magnificent structure stood upon a piece of land, towering over it with its leafy branches. Its frame was instantly familiar. The tear-shaped berries hung from it, enticing her with their appetizing colour. She willed her wings to flap harder and as if they found the place equally appealing as Lutta did, they willingly propelled her towards the island.

Towards the Great Ga'Hoole Tree.

An immense mix of emotions rushed up to greet her; those of joy, of dread and of longing. Lutta began to change form unintentionally; her attractive spotted plumage morphed into those of a mottled brown. Eventually, ear tufts sprouted from the sides of her head, and the change was complete. Powerful wingbeats tore through the air, fueling her closer to the island. A gathering of owls started to form near the coast, and apparently they had seen her.

She swooped down into some nearby bushes, thrashing into her new hiding spot noisily. Hopefully, they wouldn't be able to find her and give up. "We spotted a Great Horned approaching the island. It was alone, and landed somewhere nearby." A voice above her head reported. A moment of silence followed, and was ended abruptedly. "Great Glaux, there she is! I can see her ear tufts sticking out of the shrubbery over there!"

Lutta broke out of her hiding area hastily, and with one flap, rose into the sky. The rustling alerted more Guardians, all who quickly joined the pursuit. Weary from traveling across the vast ocean just after her recovery, she collapsed in the middle of her flight from the physical exhaustation, and began her descend immediately. A strong pair of talons gripped her, and soon more pairs joined in. They started dragging her towards the Great Ga'Hoole Tree, and Lutta fell asleep.


	2. Familiar Faces

**Glissoning Raven; **This is what they do with her. (:

Sorry for the short chapter. This is for you, Raven! I swear I'll try to make a better one next time…

Not a Freak Chapter Two – Familiar Faces 

Waking up from her short slumber, Lutta pried her eyes open sleepily. She had rested long enough already, although she had doubts about whether her weariness had worn off. A shift of her wings, followed by a groan. Evidently, it hadn't gone for good. She jolted up forcefully, to find that she was in the midst of quite a number of owls resting on the grassy ground nearby the majestic tree.

"He's finally awake."

"Quite a good-looking chap."

"Wonder what made him faint all of a sudden."

_Oh no. _About ten owls surrounded her, blocking off all chances of escape. Fortunately, someone had caught their attention and perhaps she would be able to take off. They all seemed to be studying her though, with curious looks in their bright eyes. _Who are they talking about? _She scrambled to her feet, wings already lifted up, ready to beat down and take flight.

"Wait!" A young, female voice called out. Lutta's yellow eyes narrowed as they settled on the one who had spoken. She was all too familiar. _Emerilla._ Lutta struggled to rise into the air, but was immediately barred from freedom by a defense line of other owls. Panicking, she dove headfirst into the group. "Watch out!" One of them screeched as they scattered to avoid being impaled by her beak.

"Hold on for a minute! We mean no harm!" Another owl yelled, and this time it was male. _Hoole. _Lutta froze, drifting down slowly. Fleeing from her indirect savior seemed too rude. Heading down to the circle of owls, she landed in the center without anymore resistance.

"Thank you. First things first, I am Emerilla. Who are you?"

_They don't recognize me? _She looked down hesitantly, the sight of herself bringing her great relief. She had completely forgotten that she was in a Great Horned Owl form, even taller than Hoole was. She focused on the matter at hand. Her lying abilities were about to be put to the test, and she had to score full marks in this.

"I'm known as Luth." She hastily replied, picking out letters from her original name.

"And I'm Hoole. Where did you come from?"

"Well," she paused uncertainly. "I can't tell you. It's a sacred area where only members of our family, or very close friends, can know of. Please respect our strange customs." _This must be the most brilliant excuse ever. _Pleased with it, a small smile flitted over Lutta's face.

"Alright. What brings you here?"

"I'm the last surviving owl of our humble family. The rest got murdered by… hagsfiends. A whole, ghastly troop of them suddenly swooped in for the kill. I saw the slaughter go on around me, and unable to help, I made a quick getaway before they turned on me as well." Lutta, or Luth, hooted slowly. A sad look in her eyes, she tried to look depressed. It wasn't hard.

"Oh." Hoole remarked softly, supposedly feeling slightly ashamed for bringing up the topic.

A moment of silence followed, until Emerilla broke the ice with a few words. "You're always welcomed to stay here." _Live in the Great Ga'Hoole Tree?_ "Really?" Lutta asked, her eyes flashing hopefully.

"Of course!" Hoole answered for her, causing Lutta to feel thoroughly elated.

"Come along now, we'll get you settled in straight away." Emerilla added, strangely keen in having her stay.

As they flew off, Lutta edged nearer to Hoole. It was nice to have him near herself. "By the way, who were they talking about earlier on? I don't see a male owl who has just fainted."

Hoole watched her, seemingly amused. There was a cheerful twinkle in his dark eyes. "Why, they were commenting on you."

Stifling a strangled yelp, it dawned on her that she had shapeshifted into the wrong gender. _Oh, Glaux. _She should be thankful enough that she hadn't been found out already. But she couldn't help noticing the weird glance she received from Emerilla, and shuddered.


End file.
